


Everything About Us

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More Fluff, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Sex Swing, Swimming Pools, asahi carrying noya a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has been feeling incomplete lately and he has no idea why. After a trip to the doctor, he learns that his body wants to have a baby. He decides that he would love to start a family with Asahi and rushes home to tell him. After they start trying for a baby, Asahi gets a call from his editor, telling him that his readers want more raunchy sex scenes. For his research, he takes Noya to a love hotel where things get serious. Later, Noya finds out that he is finally pregnant and he rejoices! But what will happen when the alpha that he was supposed to mate with (from Everything About You) shows up??!!!</p><p>Sequel to Everything About You. Part of the ever extensive Omega Verse series. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About Us

Noya had been feeling like there was something missing in his life lately, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He should be happy and content with his life. He was happily married to his mate, Asahi, and they had a lovely house and both had well-paying jobs. Asahi was a best-selling romance novelist and Noya got paid to make athletic videos. As an active omega, he inspired other omegas to be strong and to take part in sports. So most of the day, he was out doing parkour or trying some new kind of sport. And he totally loved it! He was completely blessed! And that was why he couldn’t tell why he was feeling depressed. 

That was until he talked to his doctor about it, wondering if he should take some kind of medicine to help. He asked if there was something wrong with him. He sincerely hoped not. He didn’t know what he would do, and he definitely didn’t know what Asahi, who worried about everything, would think. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you. Most omegas go through something like this at your age,” the doctor said, handing Noya a cup of tea.

“Go through what?” Noya asked, taking a sip of his tea to hide how nervous he was feeling.

“Your body and brain are telling you that you’re ready to have a child. Omegas were made to have children so basically nature is calling you to have one,” the doctor explained, sitting back in his chair.

“Children?” Noya asked. He had never even considered that possibility. He knew that he and Asahi could have kids, but they had never talked about it. Noya was taking medicine to make sure that he didn’t get pregnant. He couldn’t exactly flip around in the air if he was pregnant. 

“I suggest you and Asahi talk about it. Some couples decide to never have kids, which is perfectly okay. If that’s the case, then I can prescribe something for you so that you stop feeling depressed,” the doctor said. He rooted around in the table next to his chair. He pulled some papers out and handed them over to Noya. “You can look through these and think about your options.”

“Do you have kids?” Noya asked, his hands shaking as he took the papers.

“I have three kids and I love them each of them so much. I love being a parent, but that’s not for everyone. If you think you and your partner are ready, then we can talk about that. If you feel like you’re not ready or that you don’t want kids, then we can talk about that also. You don’t need to feel pressured just because your body is going through these symptoms.” The doctor started to chuckle, “I remember when I found out that I was pregnant. I was so worried that I couldn’t do right by my child. I made lots of mistakes, but she’s entering high school this year and is totally fine, even with all the stupid things I did.”

“Really? Even you made mistakes? It seems like you would know everything about kids,” Noya said in amazement.

“Far from it. I’m still amazed that she survived with the way that my mate and I acted. It got easier after that.”

“Wow, so you think that even I could do a good job at raising a kid?” Noya asked nervously, his fingers fidgeting.

“Of course. You and Asahi seem much more grounded than we were. Don’t worry too much about it,” the doctor said. 

Noya left, feeling much better after knowing why he was feeling incomplete. He sat in his car for a bit, shuffling through the paper work. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw pictures of the babies. He heart ached when he saw a picture of a pregnant couple being all lovey-dovey. It suddenly clicked in his mind. He wanted that. He wanted that with Asahi. He wanted to start a family with him. 

He started the car and headed back home, excited to discuss this with Asahi.

In hindsight, he should’ve probably planned out what to say because just springing it on Asahi didn’t really work. He got home and ran into the house and headed straight to the room where Asahi did most of his writing. Noya opened the door and saw his husband typing on his computer, his hair tied in a sloppy bun and glasses perched on his nose. He had about five cups of unfinished coffee sitting near him.

Asahi looked up when he heard the door open. He took his glasses off and set them down on the table. “Hey, babe, you just got back from the doctor? Is everything okay?”

“I want a baby,” Noya blurted out of nowhere. Asahi blinked at him slowly and then fainted. He slumped over in his chair. “Omigosh!” Noya exclaimed, rushing over to the alpha and lightly smacking his face. Asahi’s eyelashes fluttered and he sat up.

“Oh, you’re home, Yuu. I just had a weird dream,” Asahi said, rubbing his temples. “It’s probably from the stress of this upcoming deadline.”

Noya placed a hand on his hip. “Was your dream about me wanting a baby?”

Asahi’s mouth popped open, “Yeah, it was. You’re psychic!”

Noya bit his lip to hide his smile. “No, that really happened. I just told you that I want a baby and you fainted. Is the prospect of having a baby that bad?”

Asahi became flustered and waved his hands in the air, “No, it’s not bad. I just thought that you would never want a child. You make much athletic videos and you love doing it so much, so I figured that that would never happen.”

Noya sidled closer, “Sooo. . . if I wanted a child now, what would you think?”

Asahi’s lower lip trembled slightly and he gave Noya a glassy gaze. “I would love to have a child with you.” He scratched the side of his face. “Actually, I’ve always wanted to have a baby with you.”

Noya smacked him on the back of the head, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I wouldn’t want you to give up your job for me. . .” Asahi started.

Noya put a finger over his lips. “For us. This baby is going to be ours and it’ll be for us, not just you or me.”

Asahi gave him a shaky smile and then suddenly wrapped his arms around Noya’s waist, pulling the omega into his lap. He hid his face in his neck, but Noya could still feel him shaking and sniffling.

“Are you crying?” Noya asked, a lilt of teasing in his voice.

“No,” came Asahi’s completely fake denial.

Noya lifted Asahi’s face and kissed him, wiping his tears away. “You are too good to me.” 

Asahi gave him a lopsided smile and kissed him back. “That’s because I love you so much.”

Noya reached behind Asahi and pulled his hairband out, letting the alpha’s hair free. The omega gave him a wicked smile and changed his position on the chair so that he was straddling Asahi’s lap. “Hey, how about we start trying for that baby right now?”

***

Noya and Asahi had been trying for a baby for a few months with no luck. They even tried during Noya’s heat, but nothing happened. Noya wasn’t too worried about it until Suga called them, excitedly telling them that he was pregnant. Noya was beginning to think that something was wrong with him. Maybe he couldn’t even get pregnant. He ended up moping around the house for a week until his boss called him and told him to make a video. Noya grumbled and then went outside to brainstorm.

Asahi watched him from inside, concerned about his mate. He kept trying to tell Noya that they hadn’t been trying for that long and that it would happen eventually, but then the omega would start to pout and say that Suga had gotten pregnant, why couldn’t he?

Asahi turned away from the window when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw that it was his editor. He wondered what she could want since his deadline was still a long ways off and he was doing well at managing his time, even with Noya leaping at him every chance he got. 

“Hello?” Asahi started softly.

“Azumane, I need you to do something for me,” his editor interrupted, talking loud like usual. “We just did a recent polling for your books and people want raunchier sex scenes. So, I need you to do some research for some new kinks for your books and then get back to me on possibilities.”

“New kinks?” Asahi asked, eyes insanely wide. “But my sex scenes are more about the feelings and the love in-between the two people.”

“I know that that is what sells your books, but this is for like a sequel to your best-seller with some really steamy sex,” his editor continued.

Asahi felt himself spinning out of control. He didn’t know about any kinks. Or at least, he didn’t think he did. He thought that he and Noya had a pretty regular sex life. They tried lots of different positions, but they hadn’t really dabbled in anything else. He didn’t even know where to begin.

“I mean, I guess I can try,” Asahi said.

“Great, call me back when you think of something,” she said, hanging up. Asahi set his phone down slowly. New kinks? What the heck? What kind of kinks were even out there? He guessed he should start by doing some research. He grabbed his computer, dragging it closer to him, typing in kinks to the search bar. When the results pulled up, he felt like his innocence was stolen. He quickly exited the page, feeling his heart pounding. His editor wanted him to write something like that?! He didn’t think he could do it. His heart couldn’t take it. But he told his editor that he would come up with some ideas.

Instead of trying to do more research, he decided to message Suga. He knew that the omega was always up for trying new things. He often had heard conversations between Daichi and Suga that he wished that he could forget. So Suga had to know something about kinks!

He sent the message and waited for Suga to reply. About three seconds later, his phone lit up. He picked it up. Why was Suga calling him?! He warily hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

“What’s this about kinks, huh? Widening your sexual prospects with Noya? You know, I thought that Noya would introduce you to kinks,” Suga started as soon as Asahi answered.

“What? Noya doesn’t know about that kind of stuff!” Asahi refuted.

He heard Suga practically cackling over the phone. “You’re kidding right? Of course Noya knows about them. Now, back to my original question. What brought this sudden interest? Is Noya trying to get kinky in the bedroom with you?”

“No!” Asahi exclaimed, wondering how someone who looked so pure could actually be so perverted. “My editor just called and asked me to make my sex scenes raunchier, laden with new kinks.”

“And you wanted my advice?” Suga giggled. “How thoughtful of you.”

“Suga, stop embarrassing me!” Asahi groaned, laying his head on the table. “I don’t know anything about kinks! Just tell me something about it.”

Suga was silent for a moment and Asahi thought that he wasn’t going to tell him anything, but then he started speaking slowly like he had just thought of something. “Hey, I have an idea. I was looking up some places for Daichi and I to go to for my next heat if I didn’t get pregnant and I think one of them is the perfect place for what you want. It’s like a love hotel that specializes in being prepared for heats. Couples go there for heats when they’re feeling naughtier than usual. Noya’s heat is coming up, right? You can make reservations and then get first-hand knowledge of some popular kinks for your book.” Asahi felt himself pale. He would have to go to this place and do hands-on research about something he didn’t know about? He knew that he had been quiet for a good few moments because Suga asked him if he was still alive. “Don’t worry so much about it. They’re very good about privacy. And besides, I think that Noya will really enjoy it. You should ask him about it and see what he thinks, at least.”

“I guess,” Asahi said. What if this was something that Noya really was into and Asahi had never known? Asahi wanted to do everything in his power to please his omega, so if Noya wanted to go, then Asahi would do it. “Send me the information and I’ll talk to Noya about it.”

“Okay, I hope you guys have fun!” Suga giggled, causing Asahi to flush a bright red. He was glad that the silver-haired omega couldn’t see him because he knew that Suga would tease him even more.

After they hung up, Suga immediately sent Asahi all of the information and links that he had collected about the love hotel. Asahi opened one of the pages and noticed happily that the building was very non-descript and normal-looking. Even the lobby was like a regular hotel. But then he started to browse some of the pictures of the rooms and he felt himself start to get embarrassed again. He was kind of curious now though. What if Noya was totally into these contraptions? Asahi felt himself getting hard as he imagined Noya using them.

Asahi heard the back door open and he quickly hid his phone, blushing ridiculously again. Noya was rummaging around in the kitchen, probably getting some water after whatever intense work-out he had just done. A few minutes later, Noya walked in, covered in sweat and chugging profusely from a half-empty water bottle. Even though Asahi was still embarrassed about what he had been looking at and thinking, his eyes couldn’t help but hungrily follow the drops of water that escaped from Noya’s mouth and slid down his throat. 

Noya finished his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Hey, babe, what are you working on?” he asked, walking over to see that his computer was closed. The omega looked at it curiously and then looked over at Asahi’s reddening face, then glancing back at the computer. His mouth widened into a devilish grin and before Asahi could stop him, Noya was pouncing at his computer and opening it. Asahi saw Noya freeze when the omega saw what he had been searching. The alpha hid his face behind his hands, not believing that this was how Noya found out about the research. A few seconds later, Noya seemed back to normal. “Hmm? Is this something your editor wants you to write about?” Asahi nodded meekly, not able to look at Noya just yet. “Aw man, and I totally missed your reaction when you looked it up. What did your face look like? Like it is right now?” Noya chided, elbowing Asahi playfully in the side. 

“Yuuuu,” Asahi whined, curling in farther so that Noya wouldn’t be able to see his expression. That’s when Noya spotted Asahi phone and snatched that also to check out what he had been doing on there. Asahi tried to grab it back, but Noya pranced over to the other side of the room.

Noya seemed shocked by what he saw and gave Asahi a dumbfounded look. “A love hotel that specializes in catering to those in heat?”

“I wanted to talk to you about that after I had planned what to say,” Asahi murmured.

“You want to go here with me?” Noya asked, clutching the phone in his hands.

Asahi blushed, but he nodded. “And not just for my research. If that’s something that you’re into, then. . . I want to enjoy it with you.”

There was a moment of silence and then Noya’s face lit up, his ears even turning red. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. He had often fantasized about Asahi tying him up and making rough, passionate love to him, but he didn’t know exactly how the shy alpha would react to that. They usually had pretty vanilla sex, Asahi only becoming super dominant when Noya was on his heat. Noya loved having sex with Asahi, but sometimes he wanted to mix things up.

“Is that a no?” Asahi asked, feeling somewhat deflated. Now that he had been introduced to this new subject, he wanted to try some of it out.

“I-I want to!” Noya burst out, causing both of them to blush and look away from each other. 

Asahi was the first to react, standing up and going over to the small omega. He tipped Noya’s face up and smiled down gently at him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Besides, that’s my job.”

Noya let out a laugh and then beamed up at Asahi. “You’re right.” He held up Asahi’s phone, showing the alpha a room. “Can we get a reservation for this room?”

***

Asahi made the reservation for the two of them and two days before Noya was supposed to go into heat, they packed their bags and headed to the love hotel. They wanted to make sure they got their early since Noya’s heats sometimes came early and unexpected. Asahi was glad that the surroundings and employees were so normal. He knew that if the employees gave them secretive and knowing glances, then he would abandon the plan. But they just checked in normally and headed to their room. The lady at the desk that checked them in did give them a stack of papers with how to use all of the equipment safely, which Asahi would be studying before Noya went into heat. There was no way that he would be able to read it when Noya was rubbing himself all over him. 

Noya swung the door to their room open excitedly, practically skipping in. Asahi followed after him slowly, still not sure what to expect. The room had a large bed in it, which Noya flopped down on after setting his bag on the floor. There was a closet for their clothes and a sex swing standing in the corner. There were also a set of shelves littered with toys like handcuffs and blindfolds. But besides those, the room was pretty ordinary. He had half-expected statues of penises everywhere and a garish paint job.

Noya rolled over onto his back. “This room is pretty nice. Definitely a very up-scale love hotel. I’m glad we came here.”

Asahi smiled, glad that Noya was already happy. He picked up Noya’s bag off the floor and started to put away their clothes for their week-long stay. Noya hugged one of the pillows and watched as his husband put their belongings away. His eyes blinked lazily as he lounged on the bed. His gaze then slid over to the sex swing, which is why he wanted this specific room. He really wanted to try it out. Sometimes when he and Asahi had sex, the alpha would hold all of Noya’s body weight, which never really bothered Asahi since he was strong and Noya was so small. But Noya wanted to try having sex like that without Asahi having to support his body weight.

“Okay, all of our stuff is put away,” Asahi said, turning back towards Noya.

“Do you think they have room service here?” Noya asked, his stomach beginning to growl. It had been quite a drive out there and Noya had been so excited that he hadn’t paid attention to how hungry he had gotten.

“They should, want me to order you something?” Asahi asked, leafing through a menu that had been beside the phone.

“Yes, please,” Noya sang, stretching out on the bed like a cat. Asahi ended up ordering a lot of food, watching as the omega scarfed it all down. While Noya was eating, Asahi began to read through the papers that he had been given, paying close attention on how to use the sex swing. He knew that that was why they had gotten this specific room. After he read all of the papers, and Noya was curled up beneath all of the blankets, Asahi went over to inspect the swing. When he felt familiarized with it, he went back over to the bed, climbing in next to Noya. The omega, sensing a new source of heat, snuggled right up to Asahi. The alpha wrapped his arm around Noya and pulled him closer, falling asleep soon after.

The next day, they stayed in their room most of the day, lounging around and eating. They took a relaxing bath together, Asahi gently brushing out Noya’s hair as the omega laid back against his chest, purring softly. Asahi immensely enjoyed the hours before Noya went into heat because the omega let him spoil him to no end. He always wanted to be held and cuddled with and when he came in contact with Asahi, his body would turn into jelly, melting into Asahi. 

Asahi couldn’t help but chuckle when Noya made a disgruntled whine in the back of his throat when Asahi tried to get out of the bath. 

“Yuu, we can’t stay in here all day,” Asahi chided as Noya grumbled some more, his eyes still tightly shut. Asahi climbed out and then lifted the small omega out of the tub, drying him off and then carrying him back into the main room. He wrapped Noya in a fluffy blanket and then set the omega back into his lap. Noya tried to go back to sleep, but Asahi grabbed a plate of food and placed it beside him on the bed. “Don’t go to sleep yet, you need to eat something.” Noya opened one eye to give Asahi a disapproving look, but he opened his mouth anyway, knowing that his alpha was right. Asahi balanced Noya in the crook of his left arm while he spoon-fed him with the other. He knew that it was mostly his fault that Noya had become so spoiled, but he didn’t care. He just loved Noya so much and he would do anything for him.

“You’re going to be a great father,” Noya murmured as Asahi continued to feed him. He had a slight sad tone in his voice and Asahi paused, putting his hand over the omega’s.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there,” Asahi reassured him.

Asahi let Noya go to sleep after he had eaten everything and the omega slumbered peacefully. Asahi felt his eyelids grow heavy and then everything went black. 

The next thing that Asahi was aware of was something squirming around on his lap. He wrinkled his nose and then slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with Noya throwing the blanket off of himself. Asahi became alert as soon as Noya’s strong scent hit him. The omega spun his feverish gaze towards him.

“Asahi,” he sighed sensually, turning so that he could straddle the alpha’s lap. He started to grind against him, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck and giving him a deep kiss.

“Didn’t you want to use the swing?” Asahi reminded Noya as soon as the omega pulled their lips apart. Noya’s pupils grew larger just at the mention of the swing. Since they had slept naked, Asahi could feel how wet Noya already was, his slick sliding out from him and rubbing all over Asahi’s thighs. 

“Yeah, the swing,” Noya moaned, still grinding against Asahi. The omega didn’t make a move to head over to the swing though, continuing to rub up against Asahi. The alpha knew that Noya wanted to use the swing but wasn’t thinking correctly, so he wrapped the omega’s legs around his waist and swung his legs over to the side of the bed so that he could stand. Noya nuzzled his face against Asahi’s scent glands, causing the alpha to shiver. It was very hard for Asahi to concentrate when Noya kept moaning in his ear and pressing his erection against his waist.

They finally made it over to the swing and Asahi helped Noya into it, putting his legs into the straps. Asahi had considered different positions for the swing, but then thought that since they were new at it and he wanted to be intimate with Noya, he would just have the omega facing him. Asahi stepped back and felt himself grow harder as he saw Noya hanging there, his legs spread open.

“Asahi, touch me,” Noya whined, reaching out for the alpha. Asahi rushed forward, catching the omega in a passionate kiss, his tongue delving inside and muffling Noya’s loud groans. Asahi’s lips travelled farther down, sucking at the omega’s scent glands, his delicious smell bursting throughout the room. Asahi paid extra attention there, breathing in the chocolatey scent. Noya also enjoyed it when Asahi played with his glands. The omega shuddered in pleasure every time that Asahi licked and sucked on the scent glands. 

After Asahi had drowned in Noya’s heady scent, he kissed his way down his chest, sucking and biting at the omega’s nipples. Noya’s toes curled and his back arched. The alpha’s hands ran up and down Noya’s side and travelled down to his thighs, squeezing them. 

“Hurry and fill me,” Noya panted, his slick overflowing. “I need to be full.”

Asahi growled, beginning to feel himself lose control. He straightened his back and grabbed Noya’s hips, drawing the omega closer to him. Noya was shaking, his eyes glued on the one thing that could help ease his frustration. Noya let out an erotic gasp as Asahi pushed his way inside, the alpha’s fingers tightening around Noya’s slender hips. 

Asahi found it much easier to move with Noya suspended in the air and he started to thrust fast and deep into the omega, listening to the cries of pleasure. The alpha saw Noya trying to reach for something and he leaned down so that the omega could wrap his arms around his neck, holding on as Asahi pounded into him.

“So good,” Noya moaned breathily into his ear, turning Asahi on even more. When Noya bit down on his ear lobe and nibbled on it, Asahi felt himself growing even bigger. Noya felt himself being filled even more and he let go of Asahi’s ear with a groan.

Noya was losing his mind as he felt Asahi everywhere, deep inside him, sucking and biting at his neck, his hands roaming over his body. He could hear himself moaning and Asahi panting in his ear and the squelching and slapping from their movements. It was incredibly sexy. 

“Asahi, fuck me deeper,” Noya whimpered. The alpha’s hips stuttered and then he started to grind into the omega.

“You’re so tight, Yuu,” Asahi panted, feeling Noya bear down on him. The alpha could feel his knot hitting against Noya’s entrance. Noya could feel it also and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to have that knot stretch him open. Asahi wrapped an arm around Noya’s waist to hold him in place to receive his thrusts. “Can I knot you?” Noya nodded his head and then the next moment he felt Asahi push his knot into him. The omega’s breath hitched and his noises raised in pitch as he felt the unbelievable stretch that he always loved. 

“I’m gonna . . . c-come,” Noya said.

“Come,” Asahi commanded, giving Noya an overwhelming kiss. Asahi swallowed Noya’s cry as the omega came in-between them. Asahi followed seconds later, feeling his seed start to fill the small omega. He couldn’t help the appreciative gaze he sent to Noya’s swelling stomach, full with his essence. 

Noya relaxed against the swing, shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed how full he was. He felt Asahi loosen the straps and then gather him in his muscular arms, careful not to jostle him too much. Noya wrapped his legs around the alpha as he was carried back to the giant bed. Asahi turned and sat on the bed, scooting backwards and then laying down with the omega on top of him. 

Asahi littered Noya’s face with kisses and rubbed his hands over his back. Noya let out a content sigh and decided to get some rest before he wanted to go another round. Asahi heard him start to snore and moved his arms to wrap around Noya.

“There is no way I’m putting that in one of my books,” Asahi muttered, embarrassed to think of anyone reading about it. 

***

Noya stared down at the results with pure joy. He was pregnant! He felt radiant, like pure sunlight was pouring out of him. He was so happy that he knew he had some dopey smile on his face that made him look like an idiot. But he couldn’t help it. It had finally happened! He was going to have a baby! His and Asahi’s baby!

He rushed home and threw the front door open. He had to let Asahi know immediately that they were going to have a child. He found Asahi in the kitchen sorting through the mail, his reading glasses perched on his nose. Noya ran up behind him and threw his arms around the alpha’s waist. Asahi jumped but then relaxed as he recognized the figure of his husband nuzzling into him. 

“Hey, babe, how did your appointment go?” he asked, setting one of his hands over Noya’s and lacing his fingers with his husband’s. 

“It went well? Guess what happened?” Noya asked coyly.

Asahi continued to card through the mail, separating out their bills so he could pay them later. “I’m guessing something good?”

“I’m pregnant!” Noya exclaimed excitedly. 

Asahi dropped the mail, the letters fluttering to the floor. He spun around, already blubbering. “Really? You’re pregnant?” Noya nodded brightly. Asahi embraced Noya, crying into his hair. “I can’t believe it! We’re having a baby!”

“Awww, you don’t have to cry,” Noya cooed, running his fingers through Asahi’s long hair. 

“I’m just s-so happy!” he sniffled, clutching Noya to him. He let go a second later, seeming to have realized something. “How do you feel? Are you too cold? Too hot? Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine,” Noya reassured.

“Are you sure? Do you want to take a nap?” Asahi asked, scooping Noya up into his arms and heading to the stairs.

“Asahi, I can still walk,” Noya laughed as he wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck. 

“You just let me know if you want anything, Yuu,” Asahi said as he carried Noya up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

“Mmkay, please take care of me,” Noya smiled, kissing Asahi’s cheek tenderly. 

***

As soon as Suga heard that Noya was pregnant, he rushed right over, bringing pamphlets and books and crafts. Noya and Suga spent a lot of time together, bonding over babies. Suga told Noya that he was having a girl and that he and Daichi were going to name her Kazumi. Noya admitted that he would like to have a boy, not knowing really anything about girls. 

“So, I’ve been wondering something,” Suga started, watching as Asahi scrubbed the kitchen floor fervently. He and Noya were seated on the couch with a tray of snacks, made by Asahi, and a huge pile of baby books, carried in from Suga’s car by Asahi. “How is Asahi taking all of this?”

Noya rolled his eyes, but couldn’t really be annoyed at his dorky husband. “He won’t let me do anything. I’m only one month in and he’s treating me like a delicate china doll.” Noya thought fondly on the back massage that he had received last night. “Not that all of it’s bad, though.”

Suga giggled, “You are terrible, Noya.”

Noya shrugged. “Sometimes I feel like Asahi is the one that is pregnant.” They both looked into the kitchen again where Asahi had moved onto cleaning beneath their cupboards. 

“He is having the cleaning tendency of nesting,” Suga murmured, putting his chin in his hand as he continued to watch Asahi. Suga already knew that he had that tendency himself. He kept trying to get the house spotless for the baby even though she wasn’t due for months. 

“Maybe it’s something like sympathy cravings?” Suga suggested as the two of them ate some of the cookies that Asahi made.

“Possibly. I wonder what he’ll be like further on in the pregnancy,” Noya said, finishing his cookie and leaning his head against Suga’s shoulder. Ever since he had met the motherly omega, Noya always liked being around him. Often in high school, when one of the team’s omegas felt touch-starved and didn’t feel like being around an alpha, he, Suga, Hinata, and Yamaguchi would all head to Suga’s house and spend the night, the four of them nestled together. It had always been so relaxing. He felt sad that they hadn’t done that in a while. They were all so busy doing their own things. 

“Tired?” Suga asked as Noya snuggled in closer, leeching off of Suga’s body heat. Noya hummed tiredly in response, his eyes closing. Suga smiled and wrapped an arm around Noya and leaning his head on top of Noya’s. He felt himself getting sleepy also. It had been a while since he had touched another omega like this and Noya’s scent was so calming. 

After Asahi had finished cleaning under the cupboards, he went to go check on Noya and Suga. He headed into the living room and found them cuddled together and asleep. He smiled and went to grab some blankets, knowing that Noya would want them later. He tucked both omegas in and kissed Noya on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen to clean the floor.

***

If Asahi thought that Noya had been an avid nester, it was nothing compared to now. Noya was only two months into the pregnancy, but his nesting was getting out of control. Noya brought every blanket in the house to their bed, followed by every pillow. Asahi had been okay with that, but then his clothes started to disappear. He had to go to a meeting with his editor and he was looking for his favorite shirt, but he couldn’t find it! He thought he was going crazy because he remembered washing it and hanging it up in the closet. He waved it off, thinking that maybe he had just misplaced it and that he would find it later. But then more clothing started to disappear. He was seriously worried now, wondering if they had a clothes thief in the neighborhood. That was until he got into bed that night and a mountain of his clothing fell out from somewhere in the mass of blankets. 

“Yuu, you’ve been the one stealing all of my clothes?” Asahi asked, staring down at the pile next to him.

“But they make me feel safe,” Noya’s muffled whine came out from somewhere in the hoard.

“I know, but you can’t keep stealing my clothing. I need it,” Asahi said. He heard another one of Noya’s whines and Asahi almost let him get away with it, but he had another meeting tomorrow and his outfit choices were becoming limited. Asahi rested a hand on the mountain next to him. “I’ll do something about it tomorrow after my meeting, so please stop taking my clothes.” He heard Noya grumble something and then the mound of blankets was silent. Asahi sighed, wondering what he could do to fix this problem.

The next day after his meeting, Asahi headed out to do some shopping. He ended up buying a lot of things and then he went home to start on his project. Noya was out having dinner with Suga, so Asahi wanted to get his project done before the omega came back so that he could surprise him. Asahi started on his construction, finishing before Noya got home.

Asahi was sitting on the couch reading a book when Noya opened the front door. Asahi set his book down and set his glasses on the table next to them, not knowing what to expect when Noya had seen what he had done. 

Noya stepped into the living room and opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes saw what Asahi had built in the corner of the room and no sound came out. He just stood there, gaping. Noya took a few steps forward, peering at it. Then he walked right up to it and climbed inside. Asahi watched Noya root around for a bit and then he heard happy squealing. Noya climbed out and rushed over, jumping straight into Asahi’s lap.

“Omigod, I love it! It’s perfect!” Noya exclaimed, nuzzling his face into Asahi’s chest. “Thank you so much!” 

“You’re welcome, baby. You know that I would do anything for you,” Asahi smiled, hugging Noya against him. 

Noya spent copious amounts of time in his nest, sleeping in it, blogging from it, eating in it. He even dragged Asahi inside a few times so that he could sleep curled up next to his alpha. Asahi didn’t mind, but wished he had made the nest a little bit bigger to fit his much larger body.

Three months in, Noya started to have food cravings. But he only had one: spicy food. He wanted everything to be ridiculously spicy. He was home making dinner, dumping spicy food objects into a pot, when Asahi came home. He had to fly to Tokyo for the release of his new book and he was just returning, completely exhausted. 

He shuffled in and dropped his bag on the couch. He then headed into the kitchen and gave Noya a kiss before going upstairs to change his clothes. Meanwhile, Noya was taste-testing his concoction and deciding that he needed something even spicier. 

Asahi came back downstairs and grabbed a bowl so he could ladle some soup in. Noya was already happily eating his own bowl, not paying attention to his surroundings. All he knew was that his body was craving this and he decided to listen to what his body wanted. He didn’t even notice when Asahi swallowed a spoonful and then spit it out, rushing to down some water. Noya glanced up to see Asahi wiping his watering eyes and fanning his mouth.

“What was that?” Asahi wheezed, switching over to milk.

“Soup?” Noya said innocently. 

“It’s like fire,” Asahi said around the milk pouring into his mouth. 

Noya stared down at his bowl and then back at Asahi. “It’s what the baby wanted.”

“Next time, warn me,” Asahi said, pouring his bowl back into the pot so that Noya could eat it later. He rooted around in the refrigerator for some leftovers. 

“Sorry, babe, I totally forgot you can’t handle spicy foods,” Noya said, spooning his soup back into his mouth. Noya peeked over at Asahi, who was taking a bite of rice. “You baby,” Noya teased, sticking his tongue out at Asahi. The alpha looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Yep, I’m a huge baby,” Asahi chuckled.

“The biggest,” Noya responded.

***

Suga still frequently visited Noya’s and Asahi’s house, especially whenever Daichi had to work and the silver-haired omega felt lonely. It was good for him to have another friend that was pregnant. Noya and Suga were going to spend the day together relaxing and watching movies. Noya flung the door open when he heard the doorbell ring. Suga was standing there, smiling, and very round. 

“Asahi! Suga is here!” Noya called. Asahi rushed out of the kitchen and helped the bigger omega in. Both Noya and Asahi fluffed up some pillows and helped Suga down onto the couch. Noya couldn’t believe how much bigger Suga’s belly was that his. The other omega was seven months pregnant, while Noya was only four and just barely starting to show. 

Asahi went back into the kitchen and brought out lemonade and some food he had made. Daichi had called Asahi and told him that Suga liked really sweet things, so Asahi had made sugar cookies for him and had made a ridiculously spicy dish for Noya. His husband gave him a broad smile when he approved of the spiciness rating. Suga, on the other hand, was delicately eating the sugar cookies. 

“Let’s watch a movie!” Noya declared, throwing the blanket off that he had just wrapped around himself. 

“If you two are okay, I’m going to work on my book,” Asahi said, answered with the two omegas waving him away as they tried to decide what movie they wanted to watch. Asahi chuckled, trusting that the two would be okay, and headed into his office to work on his new romance novel. 

Noya and Suga cuddled together on the couch and started the action flick, cheering for the good guys and the well-choreographed fight scenes. They were totally fine until the dog died. Suga’s eyes started to tear up, thinking of the poor, innocent dog lying lifeless on the road. He just couldn’t stand it! 

“Not the dog!” Suga cried softly, wiping his eyes. “How could they kill the dog?! He never did anything to anyone!”

Noya suddenly felt very depressed as well. Suga was right! How could anyone do that? He felt his own eyes start to water, his tears spilling over and running down his cheeks. He and Suga started to sob about the dog, saying how it was unfair. They were sobbing uncontrollably, both of them feeding each other’s emotions. Asahi picked that time to walk in to check on them and found both of them wailing.

“Oh gosh, what do I do?” Asahi exclaimed, beginning to freak out. During his pregnancy, Noya had never cried once. He wasn’t prepared for this kind of thing! He had considered himself more than lucky that Noya wasn’t emotional during pregnancy. But now Noya was crying and so was Suga! How was he supposed to handle two sobbing omegas? He had no idea where to begin! To start with, he ran and grabbed some tissues, trying to give them to the omegas so that they could wipe away their tears. But that gesture only made them cry harder. 

“Please, don’t cry,” Asahi whimpered, feeling his own eyes start to tear up. He felt overwhelmed and stressed. He was supposed to comfort Noya, but he was crying also. And adding Suga to the mix didn’t help at all. 

“I want Dai!” Suga cried, grabbing a handful of tissues and trying to mop up his tears. Asahi felt a jolt of hope: Daichi! The other alpha had told Asahi countless stories of Suga being emotional. He would know how to handle the situation! He rushed to get his phone, the omegas crying even harder.

“Hey, what’s up?” Daichi’s calm voice came over the phone.

“Daichi!” Asahi exclaimed, full-on crying. “I need your help!”

“Are you crying, Asahi?” Daichi asked incredulously. What the heck was going on over at Asahi’s house?

“That’s not the point. I went to check on Suga and Noya and the both of them were sobbing uncontrollably and I don’t know what to doooo!” Asahi answered, panicking. What if there was nothing that they could do and both omegas ended up hating them because Asahi couldn’t take care of them!

“Okay, I’m coming. Try to hold down the fort until I get there,” Daichi answered, hanging up promptly.

“But what do I do?” Asahi asked the phone, his pitch getting higher. “Oh dear, oh dear.” He rushed back into the living room, both omegas still sobbing. “Um, can I get you more food? Lemonade? More blankets?” Asahi asked desperately. 

“No! I just want Dai!” Suga screeched.

“He’s coming! Daichi will be here soon!” Asahi reassured him. He hoped that Daichi would get there very soon. Asahi tried several methods to try to get the omegas to calm down, but nothing worked. He was overjoyed when he heard the doorbell ring and he threw the front door open, ushering Daichi inside. Daichi headed straight for Suga, sitting next to him and gathering the omega in his arms. Asahi watched helplessly, still now knowing how to help. 

“Hey, Koushi. What happened?” Daichi asked, rubbing the omega’s back.

“T-they killed the dog!” Suga sniffled.

“How dare they,” Daichi said, holding Suga tighter and rocking them back and forth gently. Daichi looked up at Asahi and gestured to Noya. Asahi jumped slightly, knowing that he had to somehow soothe Noya. He sat down on the couch and pulled Noya into his lap, wrapping his muscular arms around the small frame. Daichi was murmuring something to Suga, who seemed to be calming down finally.

Asahi decided to turn his full attention on Noya, who was sniffling. “Yuu, don’t cry. When you cry, it makes me want to cry.”

“You did cry,” Noya chuckled weakly, feeling much calmer in his alpha’s arms. He turned his face and breathed in Asahi’s scent, seeing the alpha’s ears turn red from the corner of his eyes. “Hey, thanks for trying to help. Even though you totally sucked at it.”

“I’m sorry,” Asahi replied, leaning down to kiss the tear trails on Noya’s face. Some minutes later, Noya was deep asleep, snuggled against Asahi, his face near the alpha’s scent glands. Asahi easily picked him up and carried him over to his nest, placing Noya inside and making sure he was all tucked in. Asahi headed back to the couch and saw that Suga was also napping. “Do you want to use the spare bedroom?” Asahi asked.

“No, I think I’ll take him home and put him in bed,” Daichi said, standing and lifting Suga in his arms. Asahi was amazed that Daichi could still pick Suga up with how far along he was. He watched Daichi place the omega into their car and drive away.

Asahi headed back inside, grabbing a blanket and collapsing onto the couch. He could hear Noya’s snores coming from inside the tent. The alpha didn’t think he could handle another day like that. He was emotionally exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. 

***

Noya was five months pregnant and was starting to get round. It was now just starting to get noticeable to other people that he was pregnant. But he was feeling amazing and could still move around pretty well. He had put his flipping around on hold and was now doing a different channel about his pregnancy and how he was feeling each week. Most of his followers from the other channel were following this one, as well as expecting omegas and others hoping to get pregnant. 

Noya was currently heading to the store, needing to pick up a few things. Asahi had said that he could go instead, or to at least go with Noya, but the omega said he needed to work on his outline or his editor would chew him out. She was still slightly miffed about Asahi skimping out on the raunchy and kinky sex scene. But he had instead wrote a scene so tender and loving, that it had become that month’s best-seller. So she hadn’t been too mad. 

So Asahi was at home working and Noya was off to the store. He entered and grabbed a basket, going on with his business. What he didn’t notice was two people that he knew: Yachi and the alpha that he almost was bonded to. 

As soon as Noya had walked in, the alpha had recognized him. He hadn’t forgotten what had happened those years ago. How he had been shamed and rejected and then kicked out of the house. That wasn’t the end of it, though. The omega’s parents had called his parents and told them the terrible things he had done to the boy. The alpha’s parents were outraged and had disowned him. Today, he was stuck in a dead-end job and still didn’t have a mate. Nobody wanted to be around him. He had always blamed Noya and Asahi for what happened, putting none of the blame on himself. Noya was an omega and should’ve been glad that somebody wanted to mate with him!

But there he was, standing in the same store, and pregnant. The alpha could see the small baby bump and felt such a carnal reaction to it. That omega had ended up with that alpha and had a baby! That baby should’ve been his!

While all of this was going on, Yachi was also picking up a few things for her and Kiyoko’s dinner. She had seen Noya walk in and approached him to say hello, but before she got there, another alpha strode up and grabbed the omega’s arm roughly. She stared, wide-eyed, as the alpha started to talk angrily to Noya. She had no idea what was happening, but it didn’t look good. She quickly whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of the two. The next moment, Noya’s basket fell to the floor and the omega was being dragged out a side entrance. 

Yachi called Asahi, knowing that she needed his help. The alpha answered on the second ring, sounding cheerful. Yachi quickly interrupted him. 

“Asahi! You need to get down to the store right away!” she rushed, running over to the side door and peeking out. She gasped when she saw Noya struggling to get away, trying to kick the other alpha.

“What? What’s happening?” Asahi asked, worried. Noya was at the store! Did something happen to him?

“Some strange alpha grabbed him and dragged him into the alley outside. I’ll send you the picture I took of them,” Yachi said, panicking and fumbling with her phone, finally getting the picture sent.

Asahi opened the picture and saw red, feeling absolutely enraged. To this day, he still remembered the alpha that had forced himself on Noya. To think that he would come back into their lives and try to do something horrendous again. Asahi ran out of the house and sprinted to the store, trying to get there as quickly as possible. 

Yachi was shivering in the doorway, watching as the alpha pushed Noya down onto the ground and climbed on top of him. She wished she could do something, but she knew that she wouldn’t fare well with an alpha of that size. He wasn’t as big as the alphas that had been on the volleyball team, but he was much bigger than her and Noya. Noya was putting up a pretty good fight though, continuing to hit the alpha with his fists. 

The alpha pinned Noya to the ground, hissing at him. “This baby should’ve been mine! No, it is mine! You’re my omega! You were chosen for me!” The alpha’s hand slid to Noya’s stomach, causing the omega to flinch. He definitely did not like this guy touching him, especially there. That was his and Asahi’s baby! 

Yachi turned when the bell above the door jingled and she saw Asahi run in, panting. He rushed over to Yachi, who felt immensely relieved. Asahi turned to see where she was looking and saw the alpha on top of Noya with his hand rubbing the omega’s belly and the two locked in a forced kiss. Asahi could smell how terrified Noya and Yachi were. Noya’s smell was overpowering though and riled up the protectiveness in Asahi. 

“Call the police, Yachi,” Asahi growled, charging at the alpha. He reached down and yanked the alpha off of Noya, pulling his fist back and punching the offender in the nose. The alpha’s nose started to bleed and he started to scream about a broken nose, but Asahi didn’t want to stop. He had touched Noya! His precious one! He had dared to lay his filthy hands on him! He drew his fist back again, but Noya jumped in the way, grabbing his arm to stop him.

“Don’t! He’s not worth it, Asahi! Stop!” Noya cried, putting all of his weight on Asahi’s arm. Asahi stopped immediately, not wanting to hurt Noya. He dropped the alpha unceremoniously on the ground in favor of holding Noya in his arms. He was so glad that nothing too serious had happened to him. It seemed that Asahi had gotten there just in time. 

The police showed up and arrested to alpha for assault. They were not at all happy about what had happened. They took it seriously when an alpha accosted a pregnant omega, showing no mercy to the offender. They took him away and Asahi thought that everything was okay again and that they could go about their normal day. 

That’s what he thought until he noticed Noya panicking and touching his belly. His eyes started to tear up as he looked up at Asahi. “I’m worried about the baby. I fell back there and I tried to protect it, but what if I lost it?!”

Asahi felt a fear that he had never experienced before. He scooped Noya up into his arms, trying to decide what to do.

“We can take my car to the hospital,” Yachi suggested, clutching her car keys in her hands. Asahi nodded and followed her to her car, climbing inside with Noya still in his lap. He refused to let go of him. 

They made it to the hospital in record time, rushing inside. Noya was whisked in right away, Asahi and Yachi close behind. Yachi gripped onto Asahi’s arm as they watched Noya undergoing tests and examinations. Then they were ushered into a room where they were told to wait for the results. Noya and Yachi were huddled together, the blonde omega lending her support. It wasn’t quite enough though since they both started to sniffle and then cry. Yachi kept apologizing, saying that maybe this wouldn’t have happened if only she had reacted faster. Noya said that it wasn’t her fault and that she actually helped a lot. Without her, who knows what would’ve happened?

Asahi switched between trying to comfort Noya and pacing angrily throughout the room. If Noya lost the baby, then Asahi was going to hunt down that alpha. Noya wanted this baby more than anything and Asahi would be damned if he let some stupid alpha ruin that. 

The mood in the room didn’t get any better until Suga arrived, waddling in, eight months pregnant. Yachi had called him on their way inside and he had gotten there as fast as he could. Daichi had driven him there and was currently looking for a parking spot. 

Suga sat next to Noya and let the omega lean against him. Suga rubbed his back and made comforting cooing noises, which seemed to calm Noya and Yachi down. Soon after, they heard that the baby was okay and that since Noya had fallen on his side, he had protected it.

“Thank god,” Asahi said, feeling so relieved that he started to cry. He rushed over to Noya, Suga scooting over so that Asahi could sit next to his husband. The alpha wrapped his arms around Noya and cried into his shoulder. That just caused Noya to cry harder, also relieved. The four of them were crying happy tears and the doctor shut the door quietly, letting them have their moment in private. 

When they all calmed down, they left the room. Daichi had finally found a parking space and ran to them, asking if the baby and Noya were okay. They all smiled and nodded, causing Daichi to let out a breath. He had also been worried for the couple. He and Suga left for home, the omega wanting to take a nap. Yachi took her leave next after Asahi and Noya thanked her profusely, causing her to blush and bow several times. 

Asahi and Noya finally made it home and the two curled up in Noya’s nest. Asahi refused to leave Noya’s side for some time. He lay behind Noya, rubbing the omega’s belly with his right hand. His left arm was pillowed beneath Noya’s head and his fingers were laced with the omega’s. 

“I’m so glad that you’re okay,” Asahi murmured. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you or the baby were hurt.” His grip tightened around Noya’s hand as he remembered how the alpha had been on top of Noya. 

“You would have protected us,” Noya reassured him, placing a hand over the one resting on his belly. He twisted his head and gave Asahi a kiss. “And I’m glad that you came for me. Thank you.”

“Of course I would’ve come for you! I love you,” Asahi said, nuzzling Noya’s hair. “I’ll always come for you.”

“I know,” Noya yawned, nestling into Asahi’s safe embrace and falling asleep.

***

At six months, Asahi refused to sleep with Noya. And not just because his sleeping positions were crazy. Noya would burrow into the pillows and have pillows stuffed everywhere and still somehow contort into weird positions. Asahi would always shake his head, wondering how he even slept like that. 

The reason that Asahi didn’t sleep with him anymore was that the alpha was afraid of rolling over in his sleep and would squash Noya and the baby. Before Noya was pregnant, the two often got wrapped up in each other’s limbs while they slept. Sometimes Noya would even burrow beneath Asahi to steal his warmth. But Asahi didn’t want that to happen now.

Instead, he pushed the couch over near Noya’s nest, where the omega spent an ample amount of time. Asahi would sleep on the couch and hold Noya’s hand when they slept, so that they were still together in some way. 

At seven months in, Noya only wanted to do one thing: swim. He was always begging Asahi to take him to the pool so that he could float around and feel weightless. He was getting pretty big, bigger than most people that were at the same stage because of his slight frame. He felt huge as he waddled around, so he relished going to the pool. Luckily, Hinata and Kageyama had a pool in their back yard.

They went to their house so much that Hinata just ended up giving Asahi a key. He and Kageyama were too busy to stay at home with Kageyama playing pro volleyball and Hinata starting school for his teaching degree. 

Asahi was once again getting Noya’s puppy-dog stare as the omega begged to go to the pool yet again. They had just gone the day before. But Asahi couldn’t say no to Noya, especially when he put that expression on his face. Asahi stood up and started to gather his notes and Noya cheered.

“Yay! I’ll go put my swimsuit on!” Noya exclaimed, heading out of the room. Before he could even take one step up to their bedroom, Asahi scooped him up. “Asahi, will you ever let me walk on the stairs again?” Noya asked curiously. Asahi had refused to let the omega walk up them for the past seven months. 

“After the baby has come,” Asahi said, setting Noya back down on the floor after he had climbed the steps. “What if you trip and get hurt?”

“Mmkay,” Noya said, rolling his eyes playfully and heading to their drawers, pulling out the one with his new swimsuits. Before he was pregnant, he would just wear bathing shorts, but now he preferred to wear one-pieces. They made him feel more supported. 

Noya sat on the edge of the bed and stuck his legs through the holes, standing and wriggling the swimsuit up his body. After that, he pulled on some shorts and tugged on one of Asahi’s t-shirts. The alpha put on his shorts and a t-shirt and after Asahi had carried Noya back down the stairs, they gathered some belongings and headed to Hinata’s and Kageyama’s house.

Hinata and Kageyama weren’t there when they arrived and Asahi opened the front door and helped Noya inside. The omega was already bustling with excitement, knowing that the pool was nearby. He headed straight through the house and to the backyard while Asahi locked the front door. By the time Asahi made it to the backyard, Noya was already climbing inside the pool. The alpha sat beneath an umbrella and went through his notes, making sure to keep an eye on the floating omega. 

Noya was in pure bliss, feeling his body get lighter in the water. After about thirty minutes, Asahi climbed in too to enjoy the cool water. He did a few laps while Noya lazily floated past him.

Hinata came home and found them drying off by the pool. He offered to make them dinner, planning to make curry that night to celebrate Kageyama’s team winning. Noya practically started drooling and Asahi said that he didn’t want to impose, but Hinata insisted, saying that he didn’t mind and that he couldn’t take it back when Noya’s stomach was growling. 

Kageyama arrived just as the curry was being dished out. The alpha took a quick shower and kissed Hinata when he walked into the kitchen, a small blush on his face because Hinata had made his favorite food. 

The four chatted about their jobs and the baby, also talking about Suga’s newborn girl, Kazumi. She was one month old and was just the cutest thing ever. All four of them had fallen in love with her, especially Hinata since Kazumi seemed to have a fondness for him and his brightly colored hair. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Asahi said as he and Noya were leaving. “I’m sure we’ll be back soon.”

“You’re welcome any time,” Hinata called after them, waving enthusiastically. 

***

At eight months pregnant, Noya was absolutely beautiful. In fact, Asahi was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of him. The usually lithe omega was incredibly plump everywhere. His ass was bigger, his thighs were chubbier, and his chest was rounder. Asahi couldn’t help but want to sink into him and feel how much softer he was. 

Noya didn’t miss the heated looks that Asahi kept sneaking at him. Noya used it to his advantage actually, making sure to swing his wide hips and lean over Asahi in something low-cut. He even went so far as to wearing short sundresses that rode up when he bent over even the tiniest fraction. It was driving Asahi absolutely crazy. But what made him finally go over the edge was when Noya walked into the living room one evening wearing a gossamer negligée. Asahi’s jaw dropped as every curve was silhouetted against the light. He stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the omega. 

“You are so lovely,” Asahi sighed, placing trembling hands on Noya’s shoulders. The omega gave him pretty smile and gently grabbed Asahi’s hands, sliding them down until the alpha was cupping his chest. 

“Hold me,” Noya said softly. Asahi drew in a breath and leaned down to capture Noya’s lips. Asahi’s hands squeezed Noya’s chest gently and the alpha could feel his nipples through the gown. They were a lot harder than they had been before the pregnancy. Asahi circled his fingers around the omega’s nipples, causing Noya to moan softly and lean into the alpha’s hold.

Asahi’s hands travelled lower to Noya’s large belly and he paused. “Are you sure? What if I hurt you?”

“I’ve already thought of that. Follow me,” Noya said, grabbing Asahi’s hand and leading him over to the back of the couch. Noya leaned over, holding himself with his chest and arms. “I’ll stand like this and you’ll support my belly,” Noya explained like it was obvious. 

Asahi’s eyes were trained to Noya’s plump ass, which was now sticking out of the negligée, which hadn’t covered much in the first place. The gauzy material was draped around Noya’s hips. Asahi felt his mouth go dry and he gulped. He wanted to be inside of Noya so badly, but he still wasn’t sure. 

“Asahi, please. It’s been so long since you’ve filled me,” Noya begged, shaking his butt side to side. The alpha couldn’t exactly say no to that. 

“Okay, hold on, let me go get the lube,” Asahi said, rushing upstairs to grab it from his drawer. It had been a few months since they had had penetrative sex. Asahi finally found the bottle at the bottom of the drawer and then ran back downstairs, almost tripping in his rush to get back to his husband. 

When he returned to the living room, Noya was still standing in the same position. His needy gaze caught Asahi’s and they both stared at each other for a moment. The alpha still couldn’t believe how beautiful and ethereal Noya looked in that moment. 

Asahi headed back to the couch and stood behind Noya. He rubbed circles into Noya’s hips, listening to the sounds the omega was making. Asahi wrapped an arm snuggly around Noya’s stomach, putting it at an angle so that he could take Noya’s dick into his hand. Noya’s moan stuttered and he pushed his hips back against Asahi, feeling how aroused the alpha was. He wanted Asahi inside him but he knew that they had to take their time to be safe. 

Noya stilled when he heard Asahi open the bottle, knowing that he was pouring the lube onto his fingers. The alpha supported Noya with one hand and probed the omega’s entrance with the other. Noya inhaled sharply when he felt Asahi push one finger in. He tightened up immediately.

“Relax, Yuu. Relax for me. It’ll start to feel good soon,” Asahi murmured, pressing kisses against Noya’s spine. Noya let out a breath and relaxed, letting Asahi’s finger slide in deeper. The alpha stuck with one finger for a while, letting Noya get used to it before he pushed in a second finger. He scissored Noya carefully, making sure to stretch the omega out properly. When Asahi had three fingers in, Noya said that he was ready. 

“Enter me,” Noya whined.

“Okay, baby, hold on,” Asahi said, stepping back to pull his jeans and boxers off. He poured some more lube into his hand and coated his aching dick with it. He stepped back up to Noya, wrapping one arm around the omega. Asahi guided his dick to Noya’s entrance and slowly pushed his way inside. Noya let out a groan, having missed the sensation of being completely filled. 

When Asahi was fully seated inside, he wrapped both arms around the omega’s round belly to keep it in place for his thrusts. Asahi stood still to let Noya adjust to his size, then he started to thrust shallowly into the omega. Noya was already feeling it, his mouth open in pleasure, drool escaping his mouth.

“Yuu, you feel so good, so good. I missed being with you like this,” Asahi said truthfully, sinking into Noya deeper.

“Ah, m-me too,” Noya panted. Asahi bent his knees slightly to change the angle of his thrusts and he hit right into Noya’s prostate. The omega keened loudly and Asahi focused on that one spot. Noya’s legs began to shake and he worried that he would collapse. “Asahi, wait, my legs.”

Asahi glanced down and saw Noya’s legs trembling. He pulled out slowly and helped Noya stand up straight. The negligée fell down, but was propped up by Noya’s erect dick. “I have an idea,” Asahi said, leading Noya to the other side of the couch and helping him kneel on the floor. Noya sighed in relief at the new position, leaning forward on the cushions. Asahi kneeled right behind him and lifted the gown so that he could see Noya’s twitching entrance.

“Yuu, can I continue?” Asahi asked, desperate to be back inside the omega’s heat. 

“Yes, babe,” Noya said. Asahi re-wrapped his arm around Noya’s stomach and held his left hip with the other as he pressed back into him. Asahi moved slower this time, grinding deeply up into Noya, brushing his prostate. The omega thought he was going to go crazy with the teasing. 

“Do you feel good?” Asahi murmured huskily into Noya’s ear, causing the omega to shiver from the deep timber of the alpha’s voice. 

“Y-ah-yes!” Noya cried out just as Asahi hit right into his prostate, hitting it dead-on. “Do that again!” Asahi complied and Noya felt himself getting closer to his climax. “Asahi, ah, I’m close.”

“Me too, baby,” Asahi grunted, feeling Noya tighten around him. A second later, Noya orgasmed, his cum painting the bottom of the couch. Asahi followed a moment later, his back arching as he came deep inside the omega. 

Asahi took great care with the clean-up, wiping off the couch and carrying Noya into the bathroom. The omega was drifting off before Asahi had even finished cleaning him.   
Then he carried Noya back to his nest and climbed inside with him, deciding that he wanted to cuddle with him for the moment. He told himself he would leave soon and sleep on the couch, but it was so hard to separate from the slumbering Noya. Especially when he clung to the alpha and murmured his name in his sleep.

***

“Asahi, I think it’s time,” Noya said, grabbing onto his belly. He had felt a twinge and was sure that he was going into labor. Asahi jumped up from his desk and sprinted to the front door where their bag already was. Asahi had packed it weeks ago, just in case. Then he had unpacked it and repacked it several times. Luckily, it was packed right then and all Asahi had to do was throw it in the car. He then ran back inside and picked Noya up, who was now used to this. He placed Noya in the car like he was something precious and breakable. He tripped over his shoelace while racing to the driver’s side. 

“O-okay, let’s go!” Asahi said when he had finally made it into the car. Asahi sped to the hospital, getting there in record time. He carried Noya in, completely forgetting their bag. Noya felt him trembling when he placed him down into the wheelchair.

“Hey, it’s okay, we trained for this,” Noya smiled before he was wheeled away. Asahi remembered the bag that he had left in the car and went out to get it. A few minutes after he had come in, Noya was being wheeled back out, blushing. He let out an embarrassed laugh. “Ah-ha, it was a false alarm. The doctor said that I’m probably not due until next week.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Asahi said, kissing Noya’s temple. “We can just get in more practice.”

“Next time, don’t panic so much,” Noya laughed, patting Asahi’s hand.

The two of them went back home and continued on like normal until the next week. Noya felt a contraction as he climbed out of his nest. He winced and grabbed his belly. He must’ve made some kind of noise because Asahi was immediately sitting up and looking over at him.

“Is it time?” Asahi asked, already much calmer than he was last week. Noya nodded. Asahi helped his husband out of the nest and helped him to the car, then running back to get the bag. He didn’t trip on his way to the driver’s side. He got in and they drove to the hospital. 

Noya was wheeled into his room. The nurses let Asahi in this time since he was much calmer than the false alarm. The alpha helped Noya change and then picked him up and settled him onto the bed. Noya was pretty sure he saw some of the nurses swoon from Asahi’s show of strength. He could still easily hold Noya when the omega was nine months pregnant. 

Noya gripped onto Asahi’s hand when his contractions got worse. The alpha had no complaints. He brushed Noya’s sweaty hair back and helped him with his breathing. This went on for eight hours. Noya was completely exhausted by the time the baby finally decided to come out. When Noya heard the baby’s first cry, he gained more strength. He needed to push the baby out. Asahi murmured encouraging words to him, telling him that he was almost done and that he was doing a great job. A few more pushes later, the baby was out all the way. One of the nurses scooped it up, cutting the umbilical cord and then cleaning it off. 

“You did it, Yuu,” Asahi said in awe, peppering Noya’s face with kisses. 

“I did,” Noya sighed, closing his eyes. “Wow, I just gave birth to a human being.”

Asahi chuckled, “You sure did. I’m very proud of you.”

“Do you want to hold him?” the nurse asked, holding the baby out, who was wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

“It’s a boy?” Noya asked after opening his eyes. He and Asahi wanted to be surprised and were just finding out the gender now. The nurse nodded in affirmation. “It’s a boy!” Noya smiled, reaching his hands out eagerly for his son. The nurse gently put his son in his arms. Asahi leaned over to see his son’s face. He blinked at the two of them and then yawned. Both parents felt their heart skip a beat. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Noya murmured, skimming a hand over the baby’s fuzzy head. 

“He’s precious,” Asahi said.

“Probably going to be a handful,” Noya added. “Are you ready?”

Asahi chuckled, giving a kiss to Noya and then their son. “I think it’s a little late to be asking me that.”

“I guess so,” Noya laughed, giving Asahi a return kiss. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s already captured our hearts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay!!! They finally have their baby!! Drama. I might think of doing some more couples from different teams later on, but I really want to do a kagehina one next! My plan is soooo great!! Aaah, well, so far. I haven't gotten very far into planning it out. Only one person knows what I am going to write about, so for the rest of you it is a surprise!!! *throws confetti* 
> 
> Thank you to tumblr user harvestmoonpeoples for suggesting the use of a sex swing. Also, for telling me to do a dramatic scene when I was debating whether I should do one or not!! Hoooraaaay!!! And thank you to everyone who suggested new places to have sex! The bathroom seems like a very popular place! lol
> 
> I'm thecommaqueen1 on tumblr if you want to chat with me! But I still won't tell you what I'm going to write next!!! ;) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
